


Mystery Island - Abigail & Toby, Alaric & Sookie

by charming_angel, needtakehave



Series: Mystery Island [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade - All Media Types, The Listener (TV), True Blood, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mystery really. One big island, with hundreds of people just appearing out of nowhere with no idea how they got there or how to get home.</p><p><b>CHARACTERS & PAIRING(S)</b>: Abigail, Toby, Alaric, Sookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alaric & Sookie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PSL (private storyline) role play between two authors on InsaneJournal. This is not meant to be fanfiction in the normal sense. It's a log of our posts in the PSL RP. Not everything we write is canon - a lot of it is altered for our RP or used with AU (Alternate Reality) characters. Please don't post nasty comments because it doesn't read like normal fanfiction or isn't completely canon. Thanks and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening at the same time as the "Abigail & Toby (1)" chapter.

Alaric walked through the woods feeling annoyed. What was it this time? Did someone think it was funny to knock him out and dump him in the woods? Who would do something like that? Damon maybe? No... He would probably just have killed him. Alaric snorted. What a great friend. He pushed away the thought and looked around uneasily. Something felt off. These woods didn't really look like the ones near Mystic Falls. They looked more tropic. Or was he just imagining it? Did he have a drink too many? It wouldn't be surprising. With his life who wouldn't drink occasionally? He had lost his wife, his girlfriend, was constantly fighting for his and his friends’ safety, and died on an almost regular basis.  
  
Sighing Alaric pulled out his mobile, intending to call Elena. Then he frowned. He had no idea where he was. It wasn't like she could come pick him up if he couldn't tell her where to drive.  
  
"Great," he muttered, put the mobile away again and continued to walk.

Sookie had been standing outside in God's knows where for God's knows how long trying to get phone reception when she'd heard a man's thoughts in the near distance. He had been cursing another man and going through the possibilities of who'd put him here.  
  
Apparently, she wasn't alone on this island, or whatever it was, as she'd first thought. At least she'd have company. Plus, he was human and from the short wave of thought he's unwillingly sent her way; nice. Very rare qualities in men these days.  
  
Sighing, she put her phone away and stepped out the bushes near him where she'd been standing trying to stay safe from any wildlife or anything else that may want to eat her.  
  
"Hello."

Alaric was slightly startled when he heard a female voice close by. He hadn't noticed anyone coming towards him. What kind of a hunter was he?  
  
"Hello," he said recovering from his surprise. Then he looked at the woman properly. She was pretty and probably about his own age. She didn't really look like a threat, but he kept his distance anyway. She could be a vampire for all he knew, and she could be the one who brought him here. Luckily he had his wristband on him with which he could stake her if she turned out to be a vampire and attacked him.  
  
"Do you happen to know where we are?" he asked. "I'm a bit lost," he said trying to be friendly and seem as non-threatening as possible. People - or better vampires - underestimating him was his greatest advantage after all.

Sookie gave the strange man a smile. He really was clueless - clueless and harmless. His thoughts were as clear as could be - probably because he didn't know he needed to be on guard of what he was thinking.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't. I'm lost too. I've been out here, at least an hour or more, I think with my cell," she said, raising her cell phone into the air, "But the thing won't get reception."

Alaric sighed. Of course she had no idea where they were either. Why had he expected anything else? He then glanced at her again.  
  
"Do you know how you got here?" he asked. What were the odds of her being here and getting lost by accident? Maybe she had been brought here, too? If that was the case they might be able to figure out what they had in common and eventually find out who did this.

Sookie shook her head, "Sorry, no clue. One minute I had been on the phone with someone and then the next, here, still on the phone but the other end of the line was dead. Every time I tried to dial out, I kept getting static. This better not be someone's idea of a joke. It's really not funny. What about you? How'd you end up here?" she asked, trying to forestall the panic wanting to set in. Sookie didn't like to panic -- it never helped anything. She smiled and tried to think happy thoughts, if that was possible. If this was Eric's idea of trying to get her back --- maybe make her need his help -- she was going to  **KILL HIM**!  **LIKE FOR REAL**!

Alaric stared at her.   
  
"You mean you moved from one second to the other? Appeared somewhere else?" he asked feeling surprised. Then he wondered why he felt surprised. He really should be used to strange things by now. He was a hunter, usually surrounded by vampires, hybrids, witches and lived with a doppelganger and a boy who could see ghosts. He  _really_  shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore.  
  
"No idea," he said and shrugged. He might just have shown up here, too, for all he knew. "I woke up on the ground. Got a bit of a hangover," he admitted. No use pretending he was sober, he probably looked awful, maybe even still smelled of alcohol.

Sookie nodded, "Yes, I just appeared here, which is unusual, even for me. That's kind of saying a lot actually because I've been in the middle or even at the center of a lot of weird crap in my time, especially over the last few years. I just don't get this though. Hangover huh? Long night?" she asked, frowning, thinking of all the men at Sam's bar where men would come in and drink and drink and drink, trying to drown their sorrows night after night.  
  
"That bad of a night?" she asked, gently.

Alaric snorted slightly at her words. Yeah, just suddenly appearing somewhere was unusual, even for him, too. When she continued to speak he looked at her closely, wondering what kind of weird stuff she meant. For some reason he had a feeling that her weird crap was similar to his own weird crap. Maybe it was her attitude. She said she just appeared here, but she wasn't hysterical or pretended it didn't happen, she just called it unusual.  
  
"Well, compared to other nights this one was actually pretty good," he admitted. On a bad night he wouldn't have had the time to get drunk. "But it's been a bad couple of years."   
  
He sighed and pushed away the self-pity.  
  
"So, what kind of weird crap have you been in the middle of?" he then asked curiously, hoping she would tell him.

Sookie laughed at that.  
  
"Wow, the list is long on the weirdness I've been involved in. Let's see..." she said, trying to think.  
  
"Working for vampires, being threatened over and over by vampires, by werewolves and shifters, being fought over by vampires, werewolves and shifters, and then fae. Ummm, was in the middle of a fae war though some would say I was the cause of it. Fell in love with a vampire, then another one. Been betrayed by some of them. And the list goes on but like I said, we'd be here all night, trust me. You wouldn't know anything about stuff like that though, would you?" she said, looking at him curiously to see how he reacted. If he'd freak out or if he'd accept it and move on. If it was the first, she'd just split and go looking for others on her own. Better to know than not. She was tired of pretending. That was part of her problem. Besides the supernatural she spent all her time pretending, even with people who  _did_  know what she could do.

Alaric watched her as she spoke. She didn't look like she was kidding, so he guessed that he had been right. Her crap really was similar to his own.  
  
He laughed dryly when she finished. "Actually, I do," he admitted. "Can't say I have met fae yet, but I'm not surprised they exist." What didn't exist?  
  
"I'm a hunter," he then admitted. "I became one after my wife ran off and let herself get turned into a vampire." He tried to keep his tone neutral. "Falling for a vampire... never a good idea," he stated. Elena was proof of that, and he knew from experience that it wasn't fun, too. He might not have fallen for a vampire, but he still loved Isobel when she was one.   
  
"Not that being friends with them is any easier," he added. "They might just kill you if they are in a bad mood." Yeah, he was still annoyed with Damon. He had killed him after all; he was allowed to be grumpy, wasn't he?  
  
"But worse than vampires or werewolves are vampire-werewolf hybrids. They really suck. Oh, and Klaus of course. He's an original vampire who can't be killed," he finished looking at her, then wondered why he was telling her all that. Well, she had been brutally honest, too. And it did feel good to just let it out for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


	2. Abigail & Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening at the same time as the "Alaric & Sookie (1)" chapter.

Abby had been hunting vampires all night and it was almost done though not quite when she got home. She was so damned tired.  
  
She hadn't heard from Blade in hours so either he had found a nest or he'd gotten killed -- either way, she was getting some sleep. She was about to crawl into bed when her bed disappeared and she slammed into the ground, her cheek taking the brunt force of the blow.  
  
"Fuck!"

* * *

Toby opened his eyes and blinked. Then he blinked again, but what he saw still didn't make any sense. He was surrounded by trees. He wasn't supposed to be surrounded by trees!  
  
Sitting up Toby frowned. This didn't make any sense at all. What was he doing here? And where was here? The last thing he remembered was taking some pain killers. His head had been killing him again... not literally of course, since he was still alive. He was alive, wasn't he? He pinched his arm and grimaced. 'Feels alive', he decided and got up.  
  
After about 15 minutes of walking through the woods Toby stopped and pulled out his phone. This was ridiculous. He didn't even know if he was walking in the right direction. He needed help. His first thought was to call Oz, but what could he do? His friend would come pick him up of course, but since Toby had no idea where the hell he was he couldn't tell Oz to come here. He needed a bit more help than his best friend could provide. He dialed Michelle's number. He helped the police out often enough. Now they could help him by tracking his cell phone.  
  
When he didn't get a connection Toby stared at his phone. "You're kidding me, right?" he muttered. His eyes snapped to his left as something hit the ground a few feet away.  
  
 _"Fuck!"_  
  
Toby stared at the young woman on the ground. Where the hell had she come from? Maybe his mind wasn't killing him, but making him crazy instead? Was he seeing things? Or had a woman just appeared out of nowhere?

Abby turned as she heard a voice near her, her hand going for the gun at her thigh.  
  
 _"You're kidding me, right?"_  
  
Not knowing the man wasn't talking to her, her eyes narrowed. "Can't say I am. Fuck, that hurt," she groaned as she started to pull herself off the ground, her hand going to her battered cheek. She winced. Her cheek was already swelling up like a balloon and she could tell that her jaw was swelling up too. God, it was going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch and take way too long to go down.  
  
She sighed, looking around, her other hand still close to her gun.  
  
"Wouldn't happen to have a phone on you?" she asked casually of the stranger, as Abby had noticed she'd she landed on her own cell crushing it into a million little pieces. She needed to call Blade and see if he could track her and then get her the hell out of here.

Toby stared at the woman dumbfounded. She just appeared out of nowhere!  _You can read minds,_  a small voice seemed to say in his mind. He really wasn't the right person to say that something wasn't possible!  
  
When she said that she hurt Toby snapped out of it, his paramedic training kicking in. He stepped towards her.  
  
"Let me have a look at that. I'm a paramedic," he told her looking at her face.  
  
When she asked for a phone he handed her his. "Good luck trying to get a reception though. I already tried calling a friend."  
  
Looking at her closely the absurdity of the situation came back to him.  
  
"Sorry, but... where did you come from all of a sudden?"

Abby looked at the phone he was holding out to her.  
  
She took it and opened it, dialing Blade's number, waiting for it to ring and connect.  
  
Static.  
  
"Shit."  
  
She sighed and closed the phone, handing it back to him.  
  
"Thanks," she said, absently, rubbing the side of her cheek.  
  
She turned and spit a mouthful of blood out.  
  
" _Jesus_ , that **hurt**. I think I fell on my face, literally. And I've got  _no_  clue how I got here, not that you asked but I'm sure you were going to. I  _was_  about to crawl into bed and get some sleep. I don't think I've slept for three days straight. Been out hunting. You?" she asked, gingerly touching the already swelling cheek.

Toby took the mobile back from her and put it in his pocket. He would try again later.  
  
When she spat blood he winced. That had to hurt.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have anything to put on your face. Wish I had my paramedic’s bag..." Then he felt his pockets and pulled out his pain killers.  
  
"I have some pain killers, if you want any," he offered, but wasn't sure if she would. He was a stranger after all and not in his work uniform. If it was him he probably wouldn't take any kind of meds from a stranger.  
  
When she spoke again he concentrated on her, trying to read her mind. He knew he shouldn't, knew that it might kill him if he continued to use his telepathy, but she just appeared out of nowhere. If there was ever a time he really did need to read someone's mind it was now. But he couldn't read anything that helped him understand what was going on. She didn't have a clue either.  
  
Then images flashed in his mind, of her out... hunting. His eyes widened. Were that...  
  
"Vampires?" he asked surprised and shocked, before he could stop himself. He hadn't even heard her last question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
